EWW: Ash Catches a Pokémon
*Narration +1 *In the games, Poké Balls only shake three times before a Pokémon is caught, here it shakes almost seven times before it confirms the capture +1 *The front of Ash's hat is colored red in this split second +1 *Ash's excitement for capturing a Caterpie +1 *Misty's still disgusted by Caterpie even though he's in his Poké Ball +1 *Ash cuddles with his Caterpie's Poké Ball +1 *Misty: "I guess it takes a worm to love a worm" Misty is a dipping sauce to Ash +1 *Misty is a dipping sauce to Caterpie +1 *Did Caterpie fall in love with Misty or is he just running to her for no reason? Or wait, is this a plot device? +1 *Ash: "Aside from you what are the other disgusting things?" Ash is a dipping sauce to Misty +1 *Why the heck is Misty secretly following Ash, and why was she with him entering the forest to begin with? +1 *Conflict between two characters cliché +1 *Why is Misty sleeping at the same campsite as Ash? +1 *This awkward conversation between Caterpie and Pikachu we can't understand +1 *Also, skip! +1 *Foreshadowing to Caterpie's final stage +1 *Misty continues to be a dipping sauce to Caterpie +1 *Wait so is Misty mad at Ash or just disgusted by Caterpie? This plot makes little to no sense +1 *This Pidgeotto eats a small worm, something that shouldn't exist in the Pokémon World +1 *Ash sends out Caterpie to fight a Pidgeotto, which is an idiotic move even for a rookie +1 *Misty: "It'll take a long time before you're a Pokémon Master, maybe like a million years!" This statement is surprisingly accurate +1 *Why does Jessie and James feel the need to say their motto again? Ash and Misty both know who they are, there's no need for it +1 *Team Rocket's the king of exposition dialogue +1 *Meowth: "I'm in charge, cut it out!" Wait, Meowth is in charge of the Team Rocket trio? +1 *Ash: "Hey! Two against one that's cheating?" Eventually by the third generation of Pokémon it will be legal +1 *James: "We're the bad guys" And in the last episode you claimed you weren't +1 *Ash: "The Pokémon League rules say only one at a time" Ash follows rules? +1 *Sludge somehow blinds Pikachu even though in the games it's only side-effect is poison +1 *Team Rocket's victory dance +1 *Jessie's Ekans uses Dig on a Pidgeotto +1 *Caterpie's string shot hits two targets, even though that's impossible in double battles, then again this was back in Generation One, so they get a break for this +0 *But Caterpie's String Shot somehow trapped both Koffing and Ekans when it should've only lowered their speed +1 *Meowth probably could've simply slashed his way out of Caterpie's slingshot using his claws, but all villains are idiots apparently +1 *Ash's victory stance +1 *Caterpie suddenly feels the need to evolve before Misty can pet him, freaking her out. Good job on trying to make her not scared of you +1 *Also Caterpie evolves by using String Shot on itself... What? +1 Sin Tally: 34 Sentence: Worm Love Ash Catches a Pokémon